Lo que más me gusta de ti
by atenea2410
Summary: One-shot formado por varias anécdotas basadas en pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Gohan y Videl como pareja, cargadas de amor y con una pizca de pasión, la receta perfecta para crear esos pequeños momentos inolvidables que se marcan a fuego dentro de la memoria de unos verdaderos enamorados. Basado en el poema "Desayuno" de Luis Alberto De Cuenca .


**_DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DE AKIRA TORIYAMA._**

* * *

**_LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTA DE TI_**

**_Desayuno_**

_Me gustas cuando dices tonterías,_

_Cuando metes la pata, cuando mientes,_

_Cuando te vas de compras con tu madre_

_Y llego tarde al cine por tu culpa._

-Ten cuidado, y no corras con el coche, no vayas a tener un accidente.-Mi esposa se acercó para arreglarme la corbata, de un elegante color marfil, que con tanto esmero había escogido especialmente para la ocasión.

-Que sí cariño, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado. Además, no voy en coche sino volando ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Ah!, pues más razón para preocuparme.-Se llevó las manos a la cadera, fulminándome con su azulada mirada. Aún me resulta una idea inconcebible que pueda estar tan guapa cuando se enfada.-Podrías estrellarte con un árbol, o con un avión o…¡O con un ovni!

-¿Un…Ovni?-Arqueé una ceja, divertido por su ocurrencia.

-Sí, cosas más raras nos han pasado.-Se alejó unos pasos de mí y me escudriñó de arriba abajo. No debió de quedar muy convencida con lo que vio, ya que volvió a acomodarme la corbata.

-Claro, y da la casualidad de que un ovni ha venido expresamente a la tierra con el único objetivo de estrellarse conmigo para impedir que llegue a tiempo a la reunión ¿No?-Contesté con algo de sarcasmo.

Me dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Pues mira, tú lo has dicho.

Reí por su cabezonería. Mi esposa jamás ha tenido buen perder.

-Oye, cielito.-Me llamó con su dulce voz, al tiempo que estiraba la corbata con maldad para asfixiarme.

-¿Sí, mi vida?-Respondí entre cortadamente por la falta de aire.

Videl aflojó el agarre de la corbata y me la volvió a colocar, pero esta vez como es debido.

-¿Me echaras de menos?-Susurró en voz baja. Un ligero sonrojo se había apoderado de sus suaves y delicadas mejillas, tiñéndolas de un gracioso color rosado.

-Cada minuto de mi vida que no estoy contigo.-La agarré por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí. Ella rodeó mí cuello con los brazos y me plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Sentí como me ardía la cara. Aún no acabo de acostumbraba a mi tranquila vida de recién casado.

Nos separamos lentamente y, aún acaramelados el uno con el otro, ella me abrochó los botones de la chaqueta y pasó su mano por la tela para deshacerse de las arrugas.

-Anda, vete de una vez, que si no vas a llegar tarde.-Colocó bien las solapas de mi chaqueta nueva. Según ella, el color negro del traje hace juego con mis ojos.

-Te quiero.-Susurré cerca de su oído.

Videl se rió suavemente y me dio un empujoncito para separarse de mí. Luego, abrió la puerta de casa, invitándome a salir.

-Y yo. Ahora largo.-Me lanzó la cartera y señaló la puerta, dejándome bastante claro que debía irme _ya_.

-Veo que estás rota de dolor por mi partida.-Comenté en tono de broma, saliendo de la casa.-Adiós.

-No llegues tarde. Está noche te tengo preparado algo muy especial.-Dijo en un tono pícaro. Después, cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Sonreí. Despegué del suelo, silbando alegremente de camino al trabajo.

* * *

-Cariño, debería descansar un poco, llevas trabajando toda la tarde.-Videl se cruzó de brazos y observo con preocupación el gigantesco montón de papeles, desordenados y colocados sin orden alguno, que cubrían por completo mi escritorio.

-Me encantaría. Pero tengo que terminar todo este papeleo para mañana, es cuestión de vida o muerte.-Añadí, intentando quitarle un poco de hierro a la situación.

Mi esposa dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Eres imposible.-Refunfuño de camino a la cocina.-¿Puedes permitirte el lujo de perder un minuto de tu valioso tiempo para tomarte una mísera taza de té?

-Bueno, pero solo porque eres tú la que me lo ofrece ¿Eh?

-Oh, vaya, que honor.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

Me giré sobre la silla para ver como llenaba la tetera de agua y la ponía a hervir a fuego lento. Poco después, la tetera comenzó a silbar.

-¿podrías traerme también algo para picar?-Pregunté al sentir como me gruñían las tripas. Acabo de recordar que no he comido nada desde el almuerzo, y ya casi es media noche.

-¿Desea algo más, amo?-Dijo en tono de broma, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.-Respondí siguiéndole el juego. Ella, en señal de respuesta, me sacó la lengua.

-Aquí tienes graciosillo.-Se acercó al escritorio con una bandeja repleta de diversos tipos te pastas y una humeante taza de té al estilo japonés. Mi favorito.

En el último momento, se tropezó con el cable del ordenador y perdió el equilibrio. La bandeja salió disparada por los aires y aterrizó justo encima del escritorio, sobre todo mi trabajo.

Él té se encargo de estropear hasta el último folio que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Oh, mierda.-Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, al ver como el té comenzaba a gotear por el borde del escritorio, desbordándose sobre el suelo.

-¡Gohan, lo siento mucho, de verdad!-Se disculpó en tono apresurado, buscando una bayeta para secar el estropicio que se había formado.-Mira que soy torpe…

Paso el paño sobre los folios, intentando absorber el líquido que empañaba las hojas. Pero, por desgracia, en lugar de arreglarlo lo que consiguió fue empeorarlo, ya que al entrar en contacto con la tela, la tinta se corrió, cubriendo los papeles de una difusa mancha de color negro.

-¡Ahhh, lo siento! Todo tu trabajo se ha echado a perder por mi culpa…-Se llevó el trapo a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro.

-Shhh, no pasa nada tontita, no ha sido para tanto.-La abracé para reconfortarla un poco. La verdad es que no estaba para nada enfadado. ¿Cómo podría cabrearme con la persona que más quiero en este mundo por una tontería?

La separé suavemente de mi lado. Nos observamos mutuamente durante unos instantes.

Pasé el dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla, para limpiar una manchita de color negro que se había adherido a su cara cuando se cubrió con el trapo.

-Ahora vete a la cama, anda, que ya es tarde.-La besé dulcemente en la frente, deseándole una buena noche.

La observé hasta que desapareció por las escaleras que ascendían a la segunda planta.

Contemplé el desolador aspecto de mi escritorio. Suspiré pesadamente.

Me esperaba una larga noche por delante.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar.

Tragué con dificultad. No me gusta nada el tono serio que está utilizando.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Ven. Siéntate.-Pegó unas palmaditas sobre la tapicería color caoba del sofá, justo en el espacio que estaba libre a su lado. Su rostro era severo.

Me senté en el lugar que me indicaba, repasando mentalmente si había hecho algo recientemente para que estuviera molesta.

Videl inspiró profundamente, y se volteó para mirarme a la cara. Acunó mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunté, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse poco a poco de mí. Tanto secreto está comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.-Contestó, ignorando mi pregunta por completo.

Asentí lentamente.

-La buena es que…Estoy embarazada.

-¿Q-qué?

-Gohan. Voy a tener un hijo.-Repitió con voz suave, intentando amortiguar el golpe.

Me quedé paralizado, observando a mi esposa con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Mi cerebro intentaba asimilar toda la información.

Videl está embarazada…Mi esposa está embarazada…Lo que significa qué…Qué voy a ser padre…¡Voy a ser padre!

-¡Videl, eso es fantástico!-Me incorporé de un salto y tiré de la mano de Videl para levantarla. La agarré por las piernas y la levanté en volandas. Comencé a dar vueltas de alegría con ella en brazos.

-¡Gohan, para! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-Ordenó dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Perdona.-La dejé delicadamente en el suelo.-No era mi intención marear al bebé.

-El bebé está bien. Él que me preocupas eres tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté, resistiendo las ganas de tatarear una cancioncilla.

El rostro de Videl permaneció impasible.

-Vuelve a sentarte.-Pidió mientras tomaba asiento.

Por algún motivo, toda la alegría que antes me había embargado se desvaneció por completo.

-La mala noticia…-Se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre hace cuando está nerviosa.-Es que este niño…-Acarició cariñosamente su vientre, donde debe de estar formándose el embrión.-No es tuyo.

-¿Quieres decir que es nuestro? ¿No?-Sentí como se me contraía el estómago.-¿No?-Apenas lograba hablar debido al nudo que se retorcía en mi garganta.

-No. Lo siento Gohan, tú no eres el padre de este niño.

¡Pum!, Sentí como un puñal atravesaba mi corazón, fragmentándolo en mil pedazos irreparables.

-¿P-pero…? ¿C-cómo…? ¿C-cuando…? ¿D-dónde…?-No lograba decidir cuál de ellas era la pregunta más acertada, la más urgente. Apenas podía ordenar correctamente mis propios pensamientos.-¡¿POR QUÉ…?!-Sí, sin duda está era la más importante. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante cosa?

Mi esposa guardó silencio, sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

-Pensé que me querías…-Susurré con la voz quebrada. Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no estallar en lágrimas de desconsuelo.

-¡Y te quiero! ¡Más que a mi propia vida!-Exclamó de forma alterada, incorporándose ligeramente. Luego, inspiró lentamente, recobrando poco a poco la seriedad.-Yo no quería que esto pasara, de verdad que no…-Juró con lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus preciosos ojos en cualquier momento.-No lo había planeado, paso a si, sin más…Tú estabas fuera por un viaje de negocios…

Recordaba eso. Hará cosa de tres meses tuve que pasar toda una semana en un hotel de mala muerte por asuntos del trabajo, lejos de casa. Espera, no me digas que fue entonces cuando…

-Y yo me sentía tan sola…-Prosiguió, retorciendo nerviosamente los dedos entre sus manos.-Una noche, Erasa me invitó a ir con ella a una fiesta, y como yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidí aceptar la invitación. En la fiesta había mucha gente, y no sé…Supongo que se me fue un poco la mano con el alcohol y…Y…A la mañana siguiente me desperté en una habitación que no conocía con un desconocido acostado a mi lado…-No logró aguantarlo más y estalló en un mar de lágrimas amargas.-Lo siento, lo siento…Y-yo no quería…Lo siento…

¿Por qué es ella la que llora? ¿No debería ser yo? Al fin y al cabo, a mi es a quien le han partido el corazón…

Los hombros de Videl se convulsionaban violentamente por el llanto, como si se fueran a romper de un momento a otro.

Me dolía en el alma verla en ese estado. No soportaba que pareciera tan frágil, tan vulnerable…

No soportaba verla sufrir, y menos si era por mí culpa…

Aparté todos los rencores que nublaban mi mente y estremecían mi pobre corazón. Simplemente, me deje llevar por el instinto.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, recostándola sobre mi pecho. Acaricié suavemente su sedoso cabello azabache.

-Ya paso, ya paso…-Susurré mientras la mecía suavemente entre mis brazos.-Te perdono, no pasa nada, lo entiendo…-Mientras decía esas palabras, sentí como mi propia amargura me desbordaba.-Superaremos esto juntos…Como siempre hemos hecho…-Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro, cayendo como dos gotas de rocío sobre el pelo de mi amada.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Videl dejo de estremecerse y...¿Se rió a carcajadas?

Se separó de mi entre carcajadas, sujetándose el estomago por culpa de la risa.

La observe confuso, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué demonios le hace tanta gracia?

-¡Oh, Dios mío, qué cara has puesto! ¡Debería haberlo grabado!-Se levantó y caminó tambaleándose por las dichosas risas hasta la puerta. Agarró su bolso de mano antes de salir de casa. Poco después, volvió a asomarse por la puerta.-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba… ¡Inocente!-Gritó, alzando los brazos felizmente.- Ahora cariño, me voy, que he quedado con Erasa y Bella para dar una vuelta por el centro ¡Hasta luego!-Se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé un buen rato en silencio, observando la puerta. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Entonces miré el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. El 28 de Diciembre. El día de los Santos inocentes.

* * *

Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Las 19:30 de la tarde. La película ha empezado justamente a las 18:00. Mi novia llega una hora y media tarde.

Paseé nerviosamente delante del cine, de un lado a otro, intentando calmarme.

¿Debo tomarme este "pequeño" retraso como una prueba de que me ha dado plantón? Considerando de que llevamos más de seis meses saliendo, me parece muy inmaduro de su parte que no se presente a la cita sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de avisarme…Como mínimo podría haberme llamado...

Una hora y treinta y cinco minutos tarde. Ya es oficial, no va a venir…

-¡Gohan!-Videl apareció corriendo por una de las esquinas de la manzana de enfrente, saludando vigorosamente con la mano.-¡Siento haberte hecho esperar!

Paró de golpe justo a tiempo de no estrellarse conmigo…Aunque quizás debería decir que yo la frené justo a tiempo. Sus manoletinas beigs derraparon por el pavimento, desprendiendo un peculiar chirrido.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayan a multar por superar el límite de velocidad.-Bromeé mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cabello corto (qué, en mi opinión, le favorecía bastante) de la cara.

-Aunque eso pasara dudo mucho que la policía se atreviera arrestarme. Tengo enchufes ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Siempre se me olvida el pequeño detalle de que su padre es, literalmente, el amo de la ciudad.-Ahora en serio, siento haber llegado tarde. Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

-No he dudado ni un solo segundo de que vendrías.-Bueno, eso ha sido una pequeña mentirijilla, pero…¡La he esperado durante algo más de dos horas! (No podía soportar más la emoción y llegue media hora antes a la cita).

-Eres un encanto.-Me plantó un beso en la nariz. Las bolsas de papel que colgaban de sus brazos crujieron al realizar el movimiento.

-¿Y eso?-Señalé las numerosas bolsas (Como mínimo cuatro en cada brazo) que traía consigo.

-Oh, esto.-Bajó la vista hacía las enormes bolsas, con el eslogan de distintas boutique inscritas en ellas.-Es el motivo de mi tardanza. Tu madre y Bulma me pidieron que fuera de compras con ellas. Al principio me negué. Ya sabes que odio ir al centro comercial, sobre todo si es para comprar ropa.-Añadió con una sonrisa.-Pero como no paraban de insistir…Acabe aceptando.

-Y entre una cosa y otra se te fue el santo al cielo ¿Me equivoco?-Aventuré, a sabiendas de lo pesadas que pueden llegar a ser mi madre y Bulma, sobre todo cuando están juntas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Justo. Bueno ¿Vamos o no?

Pestañeé confundido.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

-Está claro, al cine. Hemos quedado para ver una peli ¿No?

-Pero es que ya hace un buen rato que la película ha empezado…

-Da igual. Dijimos que íbamos a ir al cine y eso haremos.-Agarró mi mano y me arrastró hasta la taquilla, aún con las pesadas bolsas sobre el antebrazo.-¿Ya has comprado las entradas?-Preguntó volteándose hacia mí.

-Sí, pero…-Mi querida, y, en ciertas ocasiones, incomprensible novia me exigió que le diera las entradas con un gesto de la mano.

Suspiré mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Son todas tuyas.-Dije en tono de rendición mientras le entregaba los tickets.

-Gracias.-Respondió con una sonrisa de victoria. Luego, se dirigió al recepcionista.-Aquí tiene.

-Disculpe señorita, pero la última sesión de hoy para esta película ha sido a las seis…

-Ya ¿Y?-Inquirió en tono malhumorado.

-No, nada-Se apresuró a contestar el pobre chico.-Como quiera. Pasen a la sala correspondiente, por favor…Ehhh…Señorita…

-¿Qué?

-S-se le olvidaba esto…-El recepcionista le entregó a mi linda chica las entradas, ya revisadas.

-Oh, es verdad. Gracias…¡Gohan, vamos!-Me cogió del antebrazo y continuo arrastrándome contra mi voluntad.

Escuché como el joven suspiraba a nuestras espaldas.

Le dirigí una mirada comprensiva al chico por encima de mí hombro, luego, entramos en dicha sala.

-Hay mucha gente…-Dije en voz baja al ver como la sala estaba rebosando de personas.-Creo que deberíamos irnos…

-Vamos a la primera fila, hay sitios libres.-Una vez más, paso olímpicamente de mí y se dirigió a un par de butacas libres que había al final de la fila, en el lado izquierdo. Claro, antes de hacerlo se tropezó más de una vez con cada una de las personas que ocupaban los demás asientos de esa fila.

Me resigne a seguirla sin rechistar. Con el tiempo he aprendido que no vale la pena discutir con ella.

-Perdón, disculpe…¡Lo siento señora, no era mi intención pisarle!...-Me deje caer pesadamente en la butaca, con la cara roja de vergüenza. A mi lado, Videl dejó las bolsas repletas de ropa y otros complementos en el suelo.

-Bien, creo hemos llegado a tiempo de ver la mejor parte de la peli.

-Pero si están los créditos…-Corregí algo exasperado, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la pantalla.

-Los créditos son la mejor parte de la película.-Insistió con aspecto serio, convencida al máximo de que lo que afirmaba era cierto.

Al ver que no continuaba, decidí que lo mejor sería preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es siempre al final…-le echo un vistazo a la gigantesca pantalla, por las que pasaban cientos de nombres, seguramente de guionistas, actores y editores, a gran velocidad.-Cuando los protagonistas…

Se giró hacia mí. Me mantuvo la mirada durante algo más de un minuto y, sin previo aviso, me plantó un corto beso en los labios.

-Se besan…-Acabó la frase con un susurró. Gracias a la luz que desprendía la pantalla pude ver el ligero sonrojo que persistía en el rostro de mi amada.

Sonreí cariñosamente.

Sostuve su bello rostro entre mis manos y, justo como había hecho ella antes, le regale un beso en los labios. Solo que en esta ocasión no se trataba de un dulce y corto beso…Sino más bien un beso con mucha, mucha pasión.

Videl intensificó aún más el beso, rodeando mi torso con los brazos. Yo pase una mano por su nuca, tirando de ella para acercarla aún más a mí.

A pesar de las molestas condiciones en la que nos encontrábamos (los asientos no nos permitían acercarnos más y yo me estaba clavando el brazo de la butaca de al lado en toda la rabadilla. Además, en el cine se respiraba un ambiente algo más que empalagoso) disfrute de aquel embriagador beso.

Delante nuestra, en la enorme pantalla, aparecieron en letras gigantes las palabras "THE END" acompañadas de la música que las caracterizaba.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del irresistible sabor de su boca. Siempre me recuerda a aquel dulzor único que posee el helado de vainilla, con almendras y pepitas de chocolate, todo unido para crear una armonía de sabores incomprensible para el paladar humano.

Ciertamente, era un momento mágico…

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira que están haciendo!

Un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, tiraba una y otra vez de una manga que pertenecía a la delicada blusa de encaje celeste que llevaba una mujer, seguramente su madre, a la que le daba la mano, totalmente alarmado.

Al percatarnos de que el niño realmente nos señalaba a nosotros, nos separamos rápidamente.

-Vamos hijo, no mires más a esos desvergonzados.-La mujer nos miró con desagrado.-Tenéis que ser muy descarados para hacer eso en un lugar como este, por dios.-Se alejó arrastrando a su hijo, que aún nos miraba con desconcierto.-Los jóvenes de hoy en día no le tienen respeto a nada.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-Preguntó Videl, tan avergonzada como yo.

-No sé…-Sentí como alguien me daba unos golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo, y me giré para encararlo.

Una niña bastante linda, con el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas altas, me miró curiosa. Luego, señalo a mi novia.

-¿Es verdad que si os dais besos en la boca se crea un bebé?-Peguntó inocentemente, posando un dedo pequeñito sobre sus labios.-¿Vais a tener un niño?

-Y-yo…P-pues…

-Shhh, Ayumi, no molestes a estos señores.-El padre de la niña la sujetó del hombro y la guio hacia delante. Antes de irse, se giró en nuestra dirección.-Y vosotros dos ya podrías hacer eso en otro lugar, digo yo. Si no tenéis ninguna habitación disponible iros a un hotel.

-¿P-pero qué? ¿Ese hombre acaba de insinuar que nosotros estábamos…?

Miré a Videl. Yo estaba tan confundido como ella.

Me giré en la silla, apoyando mis brazos en el respaldo de la butaca.

Es cierto que el cine estaba abarrotado de personas, pero la mayoría de ellos eran niños, ninguno mayor de diez años, acompañados por sus padres o algún familiar.

Hasta el último adulto de la sala tenía su mirada clavada en nosotros. Todos ellos nos observaban con reproche y mascullaban todo tipo de insultos que, gracias a mi agudizado oído, pude distinguir a la perfección.

La cara me ardía de toda la vergüenza que sentía. Ahora mismo, cualquiera podría confundirme con un tomate…

Por Dende, es el bochorno más grande que he pasado en mi vida…

-¿Por qué hay tantos críos aquí? Se supone que esta película es para mayores de dieciocho años…

-Dame los tickets…Como me imaginaba…Nos hemos equivocado de sala.-Dije al comprobar que, efectivamente, el número que ponía en la entrada y el que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta no coincidían.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces qué película es esta?

-Si no recuerdo mal, creo que en esta sala emitían una película infantil…

Como si quisiera dar créditos a mis palabras, en la pantalla plana del cine se dibujo el inmortal logotipo de _walt Disney, _destacando por encima del oscuro fondo sobre el que se reflejaba.

* * *

_Me gustas más cuando es mi cumpleaños_

_Y me cubres de besos y de tartas,_

_O cuando eres feliz y se te nota,_

_O cuando eres genial con una frase_

_Que lo resume todo, o cuando ríes_

_(tu risa es una ducha en el infierno),_

_O cuando me perdonas un olvido._

-¿Puedo mirar ya?-Pregunté ansioso mientras intentaba quitarme la venda que cubría mis ojos.

-No, todavía no.-Videl se empinó para estar a mi altura y me apartó las manos de la cara.- ya falta menos. Aguanta solo un poco más, quejica.-Me regañó mientras continuaba guiándome por mi propia casa.

-Esto es ridículo ¿Sabes?...¡Agh!

-Si estuvieras calladito no te habrías chocado con la mesa.

-No te regodees de mi mala suerte.-Le espeté, actuando como si estuviera molesto.- Por cierto, creo que me he cargado la mesa…

-Sí, bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.-Me advirtió, mientras su voz adquiría un matiz asesino.-Cuidado con la silla, no vaya a ser que nos dejes sin muebles.

-En mi defensa, quiero que quede completamente claro que cualquier destrozo que haya podido ocasionar ha sido única y exclusivamente culpa tuya…

-Aja.-Contestó sin prestarme la más mínima atención.-¡Y _voila_…Ya hemos llegado!

Mi esposa deshizo el nudo de la molesta venda que me obstaculizaba la vista, y me mostró la habitación con un elegante movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Qué te parece?

No tenía palabras para eso.

El salón estaba decorado con decenas de globos de distintos colores. Serpentinas brillantes colgaban de los muebles, del techo y de la lámpara, provocando un gracioso juego de colores en el suelo.

La gigantesca mesa situada en el centro de la sala, estaba recubierta de deliciosos manjares con los que se me hacía la boca agua de solo observarlos. Un par de botellas de champán precedían la mesa, recubierta con el mejor paño que teníamos; hecho de seda carmesí con bordados dorados en los filos. Sobre cada silla, descansaba un colorido gorro de fiesta.

Sobre el techo, justo encima de la mesa, colgaba un enorme cartel, en el que, con una caligrafía juguetona y de color cobalto, se leía las palabras _"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_.

-¿Has hecho todo esto tú sola?-Dije al fin, sin salir todavía de mi asombro.

-No, la verdad es que me han ayudado todos nuestros amigos.-Admitió, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.- Sobre todo tu madre. Es una experta en lo que se refiere a la cocina.

-¿Y dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Se han escondido?-Inquirí mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Aún no ha llegado nadie. Es que todavía falta una hora para que empiece la fiesta-Explicó al ver mi cara de confusión.-…¡Ah! Y actúa como si te hubieras sorprendido, se supone que es una sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué me lo has contado?-Pregunté, extrañado.

-No podía esperar para ver la cara que se te quedaba cuando vieras esto…¡Esa cara!

Se rió en voz alta mientras giraba infantilmente sobre si misma. Luego, frenó de golpe, con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. Clavó su intensa mirada directamente en mis ojos.

-Además…-Añadió, acercándose lentamente a mí.-Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños antes de que comenzara la celebración.

Recorrió mi torso con los dedos, ascendiendo como si estuviera escalando una empinada escalera.

-¿Qué te parece si te lo doy ahora?-Susurró seductoramente en mi oído.

-Por mí genial.-De un salto se enganchó a mi cintura, como cuando un mono recién nacido se aferra a su madre. Comenzó a besarme en el cuello.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, hasta que mis piernas se toparon con el brazo del sofá. Caí sobre él, con Videl todavía enroscada a mi cintura. Se posicionó sobre mí, en una postura más cómoda.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mi oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños...-Susurró, al tiempo que comenzaba a mordisquear mi oreja con pasión. Lentamente, se dejo caer sobre mí.

Me acarició el cabello al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba a besar su rostro y cuello con hambre. Hambre de más.

Al fin, me decidí a atacar sus labios. Nuestras lenguas pelearon salvajemente en el interior de la boca del otro. Nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente, encajando a la perfección. Disfrute de la calidez que desprendía su respiración agitada, tan cerca de mi rostro.

Luego, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa a cuadros…

-¿No hueles a quemado?-Pregunté, dejando de besarla.

-¡El pastel!-Gritó, alejándose de mí de un salto. Salió corriendo a la cocina.

Me arrodillé en el sofá, asomándome sobre el respaldo.

Videl apareció por la puerta del salón con una bandeja redonda entre las manos, sobre la que se alzaba una esponjosa tarta. Supongo que ese sería mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Mi esposa me contemplo miserablemente.

-Se ha echado a perder…

-No está tan mal. Yo creo que esa tarta de chocolate tiene una pinta exquisita.

-Gohan.

-¿Sí?

-La tarta es de crema.

* * *

-¡Cariño! ¿A que no sabes que ha pasado? ¿He? ¿He?-Vociferó saltando sobre el sofá, conmigo aún estirado en el.

-Déjame adivinar…¿Algo bueno?-Pregunté con un gesto de dolor, porque ella seguía saltando felizmente de rodillas sobre mi abdomen, cerca del pecho.

-Sí, ¿Pero el qué?-Esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

Lo consideré un instante.

-¿Te ha tocado la lotería?

-¡Qué va! ¡Es algo mucho mejor que eso!

-Entonces…¿Has encontrado ese collar que tanto te gusta pero que perdiste?

-¡No!-Dijo negando alegremente con la cabeza.-Y me lo perdiste tú.-Recordó en un tono amenazador.

-Tenía que intentarlo…¿Has encontrado al hombre de tu vida?-Sonreí con la sonrisa más zalamera que era capaz de esbozar.

-¿Crees que si lo hubiera encontrado estaría aún aquí contigo?

-Pues es verdad…¡Eh!

Mi esposa sonrió divertida.

-¿Quieres seguir probando?

-No, me rindo. –Admití levantando los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, en un gesto de rendición.

Su sonrisa era radiante.

-¡Me has escogido para el castin!

-¿Castin?-Repetí confundido. Creo que definitivamente he perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Sí.-Respondió secamente.

Videl se me quitó de encima y se acomodó en un pequeño hueco que había junto al respaldo del sofá, cerca del brazo.

Tiró de mis manos para ayudar a incorporarme. Me acurruqué a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo izquierdo.

-¿De qué castin hablas?

-¿Recuerdas que mi padre me comentó hace un tiempo si quería participar en un anuncio de televisión?-Comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello, el que está más cerca de mi frente.-Me han escogido para el castin de ese anuncio.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti cielo!-Confesé sinceramente, jugando a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se retorció entre risas a mi lado.-Pero…-Paré, recordando de pronto algo.-Tú te negaste ¿No? Dijiste que no te interesaba en absoluto.

-Y no lo hacía.-Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero la semana pasada, cuando estaba de compras, vi como Angela se apuntaba a la lista de inscripción para el castin del anuncio…¿Te acuerdas de Angela?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Cuando iba al instituto, me obligó a salir con ella con la amenaza de que si no lo hacía revelaría mi secreto al resto del mundo. Secreto, que por cierto, yo confundí con que había descubierto mi identidad secreta, la del Gran Saiyaman, justiciero enmascarado y salvador de Satan City, cuando en realidad se trataba de una autentica tontería. Bueno, eso y porque el año pasado, en la reunión de ex-alumnos del _Orange Star high School_ intentó ligar conmigo delante de mi esposa.

-Al ver que se apuntaba, yo también me anime y decidí participar. Ese mismo día nos hicieron una pequeña prueba para comprobar si valía la pena que asistiéramos al castin o, si por el contrario, resultaría una autentica pérdida de tiempo.-se empinó sobre el borde del sillón y alargo el brazo. Agarró un sobre de color blanco que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita, destinada únicamente al café, situada en frente del sofá.-Está mañana me ha llegado esto.-Continuó, balanceando la carta en el aire.-Es la lista de los que han sido escogido para el castin.

Tomé el sobre de su mano y retiré la hoja que contenía. Le eche un rápido vistazo, leyendo por encima. Enseguida avisté el nombre de mi maravillosa esposa, cerrando la lista.

Lo releí un par de veces, pero no logre encontrar el nombre de Angela.

-Angela no aparece…

-Esa es la mejor parte-Por algún motivo, tuve la sensación de que su hermosa sonrisa se tornaba siniestra.-Ella no ha sido seleccionada.

Comprobado. Videl, aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, aún le guarda rencor a nuestra antigua compañera de clase por lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

-Ah…¿Y vas a presentarte al famoso castin? Aquí dice que es mañana.

-Claro que voy a presentarme-Se levantó del sillón con una divertida acrobacia y salió disparada hacia las escaleras. Un par de minutos después, bajo con un montoncito de ropa bajo el brazo.-Ya que he sido seleccionada no voy a ser tan tonta como para desperdiciar mi oportunidad ¿Verdad?-Se quitó el camisón de noche que llevaba puesto, quedando en ropa interior.-Además, ¿Quién sabe? Igual puede ocurrir que gane y todo.

-Bueno, si te hace tanta ilusión…Por cierto, ¿De qué va el anuncio?

-Es para promocionar un perfume. _Agua de luna, _creo_.-_Comentó mientras se enfundaba un pantalón de campana, de color vaquero oscuro.

_-_¡Pero si tu eres alérgica a esa colonia!-Exclamé, recordando lo mal que se puso en su último cumpleaños, cuando yo le regalé precisamente ese perfume.

_-La razón teme la derrota, pero la intuición disfruta la vida y sus desafíos.-_Contestó, citando una de las célebres frases de Paulo Coelho. En otras palabras, está dispuesta a todo con tal de machacar a Angela, incluso a que le salga un sarpullido de mil demonios.

-¿No te estás tomando todo esto demasiado enserio? Solo es un anuncio…

-Más razón para entregarme a fondo-Contraataco, peleando con la blusa de tirantes que intentaba ponerse, ya que se le había quedado atascada sobre los hombros.-Sería deprimente si pierdo contra un anuncio de tres al cuarto.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con…Con el pequeño rocé que Angela y tú tuvisteis en el pasado?-Pregunté, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco preocupado por la pobre Angela. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo si se le ocurría la estúpida idea de enfrentarse a mi esposa en medio de un arrebato de furia. Posiblemente, sería la última vez que esa chica viera la luz del día.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy tan rencorosa. En realidad, no soy nada vengativa.-Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una risa sarcástica. Gracias a Dende, ella no pareció percatarse de eso, y continuó cepillando su sedoso cabello animadamente. Sin duda, hoy está de muy buen humor.

Me encanta verla así…Claro, sin contar que posiblemente esté planeando en las sombras un terrorífico plan de venganza.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté al ver que también tomaba las llaves de casa y su monedero.

-Al mercado.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.-Volveré antes del mediodía.

-Pero si ya fuimos ayer de compras.

-Quiero ver si encuentro a Angela…

-¿Para qué?

-Para restregarle por lo alto mi victoria.-Admitió con tono inocente, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Después, desapareció tras la puerta.

Me asomé por la ventana para ver como se alejaba. Trotaba sobre la hierba felizmente, como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regalarle una muñeca nueva. Su cuerpo se estremecía con pequeñas risas, cuando, por culpa del viento, las briznas de hierba acariciaban las plantas de sus pies, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo…

-¡Videl! ¡Has olvidado ponerte los zapatos!

* * *

-Vale…¿por dónde empezamos?-Contemplé la, en mi opinión, interminable lista que sujetaba entre mis manos. Lo cierto es que tantas letras juntas comenzaban a marearme…¿O quizás es porque no paro de dar vueltas?

-Ya has preguntado eso unas cinco veces…Y la respuesta sigue y seguirá siendo la misma; ¡Empezaremos por donde tú quieras!-Contestó Videl en un tono algo más que irritado.-Y deja de andar en círculos, vas a perforar el suelo.

-¡Pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar!-Grité exasperado, alzando los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado se detenían un instante a mirarnos o bien continuaban con su camino observándonos con cara rara. Supongo que no debe ser muy normal ver a personas que gritan y gesticulan como posesos en medio de una transitada calle comercial.

Videl fulminó con la mirada a un chaval que se nos quedo mirando más de lo normal y, casi de inmediato, el joven con aspecto de macarra, que portaba más de un _piercing _en el labio, la nariz y en la oreja derecha, salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos por tus padres?-Aconsejó mi esposa, apoyando la espalda sobre el escaparate de una juguetería.-Seguro que es fácil comprarles algo.

-Ya lo he pensado, pero no se me ocurre nada que pueda regalarles y que les haga verdaderamente ilusión. Dicen que ya tienen todo lo que desean.

-¿Y tú hermano? ¿No te ha dicho que es lo que quiere?

-Oh, sí que lo ha hecho. Pero lo que el anhela está completamente fuera de nuestro alcancé.-Pensé en cuando me "insinuó" que quería un coche por navidad…¡Un coche! ¡Él que ni siquiera es capaz de coger la bici sin empotrarse contra algo! Sin contar que todavía es menor de edad, claro.-Y créeme cuando te digo que le estamos haciendo un gran favor a la sociedad al no regalárselo.

Mi esposa se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

-¿Por qué no le regalamos un libro? A lo mejor conseguimos que se haga aficionado a la lectura, además, leer no es peligroso.-Dijo alegremente, satisfecha con su idea.

Negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Pasó de comprarle un libro, todos acaban teniendo el mismo destino.

-¿Acumular polvo en el rincón más alejado de la estantería?

-Ojalá. Todos los libros que caen en las manos de Goten terminan reencarnándose en avioncitos de papel.

-Tú ganas, es una mala idea.-Concedió decepcionada, hundiendo ligeramente los hombros.

-Y el problema no acaba ahí. Aún tenemos que pensar en lo que le vamos a comprar a Bulma…¡¿Qué se le regala a una mujer que lo tiene todo?!

-¿Algo que no tenga?-Bromeó, riendo de su propia ocurrencia.

-Videl, hablo enserio.-Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y mirándola con aspecto serio.

-Gohan, relájate un poco ¿Quieres? Solo son unas simples compras navideñas.

-¡De simples no tienen nada!-Exploté, volviendo a mi pesado recorrido en forma circular. Creó que hasta se me están desgastando las suelas de los zapatos por tantas vueltas.-También tenemos que pensar en qué le vamos a regalar a Krillin y a su familia, y no podemos olvidarnos del maestro Roshi. Claro, que también queda el asunto de Trunks y Vegeta…¡¿Qué demonios querrá Vegeta por navidad?!...¿Y tú padre? ¡¿Qué le vamos a comprar a tu padre?!-Inquirí agarrándola por los hombros, perdiendo completamente los estribos. Luego, continué caminando de forma nerviosa.

Mi esposa escuchó mi monólogo con aspecto aburrido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si estás tan agobiado, pregúntales que quieren y listo.

-¡Pero entonces ya no será una sorpresa!

Vale, igual estoy dramatizando un poco la situación, pero es que deseo con toda mi alma que este año tengamos una navidad inolvidable, que todo quede perfecto.

Nos lo merecemos después de todas las penurias que hemos pasado. No voy a permitir que una fiesta tan increíble y alegre como la navidad vuelva a ser un fracaso, como ha ocurrido tantas veces por diversos motivos, especialmente por la falta de algún ser querido. Pero ahora estamos todos juntos, y eso hay que celebrarlo por lo alto.

Además, este año voy a celebrar mi primera navidad junto a mi media naranja, con el amor de mi vida y eso se merece la mejor de las celebraciones.

-Vale, vale, como quieras, yo solo intentaba dar ideas…Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes que comprarle a tu abuelo?-Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa…Una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

-¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!-Tiré de mi cabello con frustración, desesperándome cada vez más.

-Y también deberíamos comprarle algún detallito a Yamcha…-Continuó en un tono inocente.-Y por supuesto a piccolo, el es tu mejor amigo ¿No?

La miré de forma suplicante, rogando en silencio para que dejara de estresarme. No pude evitar tener la oscura sensación de que hacía esto para picarme, que era una maquiavélica y fría estratagema para vengarse de mí por haberle gritado.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción confirmo mis sospechas.

-Está bien, no te recordare todo el trabajo que nos espera por delante…-Concluyó con maldad, observando de forma ausente los juguetes que decoraban el escaparate.

-Gracias…-Suspiré aliviado, posando mi mano derecha sobre el pecho.

-Pero…

La miré desconcertado. Un "pero" nunca es una buena señal.

-Sí que te voy a recordar que tenemos que arreglar y decorar la casa para la fiesta navideña. No habrás olvidado que este año se celebra en nuestra casa ¿Verdad?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Pues mira, había conseguido ignorar esa parte de momento. Gracias por recordármelo, cariño.-Agradecí falsamente con una sonrisa forzada.

-De nada mi vida, siempre es un placer ayudarte.-Me guiño un ojo de forma coqueta y me lanzó un beso con la mano.

Hice el papel de que atrapaba el beso en el aire y acerqué el puño cerrado hasta mi boca. Rocé mis dedos índice y corazón sobre mis labios, en un imaginario beso indirecto. Después, me apoye de mala gana sobre el cristal, al lado de mi esposa.

-No vamos a tener tiempo de terminar todo esto…-Dije mientras estrujaba la lista en una bola de papel arrugada.-Y mucho menos de decorar la casa. Esto es un desastre.-Me dejé llevar por la autocompasión mientras descendía lentamente al suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el escaparate. Rodeé mis rodillas, que estaban pegadas a mi pecho, con los brazos y enterré mi cara en ellos

-Esto nos pasa por dejarlo todo hasta último momento…-Me quejé con la voz quebrada.

-Oh, cielo, no seas pesimista. Si empezamos ahora estoy segura de que lograremos terminarlo a tiempo.-Se arrodilló a mi altura y me reconfortó con un pequeño abrazo, luego me ayudo a incorporarme, tirando de mi brazo para que me levantara.

-¡Que sorpresa encontraros aquí! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!

Esa voz tan alegre y vivaz me resulta familiar…¡Claro! Sin duda se trata de…

Videl y yo giramos la cabeza simultáneamente, aún medio abrazados.

-¡Erasa, Shapner! ¡Qué alegría veros!-Saludó mi esposa, mucho más animada por haberse encontrado con su mejor amiga.

-Hola-Erasa se acercó a nosotros agarrada del brazo de Shapner, que nos saludo con un movimiento de mano. En la mano derecha de nuestra simpática amiga, concretamente en el dedo corazón, se lucía una preciosa alianza bañada en plata.-¿Qué? Viviendo vuestro amor en público ¿Eh, pillines?

Videl y yo nos separamos rápidamente, algo sonrojados.

-Lo mismo podría decir de vosotros.-Contraataco mi esposa con una sonrisa cómplice.-Parecéis adolescentes, tan acaramelados el uno con el otro.

-Es que yo quiero mucho a mi cariñín.-Dijo posando su cabeza con dulzura en el hombro de Shapner, el cual se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzado.

-Nunca cambiaras-Respondió mi dulce niña de ojos azules con una risita.-A todo esto, ¿Dónde vais?

-Estábamos terminando las últimas compras para mañana.-Contestó el rubio enseñando las bolsas que llevaba en el brazo derecho.-¿Y vosotros?

-Se podría decir que lo mismo.-Dije riendo nerviosamente.

-Oye, vamos a ir a una cafetería para pasar el rato ¿Os apuntáis?-Nos invitó nuestra querida amiga con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Nos encantaría ir, pero es que tenemos que…

-Tenemos entre manos una lista de tareas asombrosamente larga que debemos terminar antes de mañana.-Respondió mi esposa con una enorme sonrisa, luego, me tomó del brazo, y juntos nos dirigimos a una acogedora tiendecita de objetos variados que se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-Anuncié con voz cansada. A mis espaldas, la puerta se cerró con un molesto portazo.

-¿Eres tú, Gohan?-Videl se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, con un cucharón de madera en la mano.-¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca!

-Lo siento mi vida, es que se me ha hecho un poco tarde en el trabajo.-Me excusé. A continuación, dejé el maletín sobre la mesa y me recosté pesadamente en el sofá. No tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Solo quiero quedarme aquí estirado el resto de la noche, sin mover ni un musculo.

He tenido un día laboral verdaderamente agotador…

-¿Solo un poco?-Mi chica negó con la cabeza y continuó con sus tareas, removiendo el contenido de una cacerola que hervía a fuego lento sobre la vitrocerámica.-¡Deberíamos denunciar a tus jefes por sobreexplotación!

Esbocé una sonrisa cansada.

-Cariño, no podemos denunciarlos solo por obligarme a hacer horas extras.

-Bueno, no es solo por eso-Posó las manos sobre su cintura, con el cucharón todavía sujeto en la mano derecha. A pesar de que intentaba parecer amenazante, costaba mucho tomarla en serio con el delantal de flores que portaba en ese momento.-Han hecho una cosa mucho más grave.

-¿Él qué?-Inquirí algo adormecido. El sillón es tan sumamente cómodo…

-¡Me están robando a mi marido!-Abrió el frigorífico, sacando un par de zanahorias de su interior.-¡No es justo que ellos pasen más tiempo contigo que yo!-Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico con furia. El refrigerador vibro por la fuerza del impacto.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada para solucionar eso.-Respondí con voz suave, tratando de calmarla.-Ya sabes que siempre se aprovechan de los nuevos.

-Ya, pero podrían haber escogido como cabecilla de turco a otro.-Insistió, cortando en taquitos las zanahorias. Empuñaba el cuchillo con fuerza, casi con rabia. Más de un trozo de zanahoria salió disparada por los aires.-Pero no, tuvieron que elegirte a ti.

-Vamos cielo, no te sulfures. Sabes que no me gusta nada verte así.-Me levante del sofá y me acerque sigilosamente a ella. La abracé por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. De la sorpresa, Videl dejó caer el cuchillo.-Me gusta infinitamente más verte contenta.-Susurré cerca de su cuello, provocándole un escalofrió al chocar mi aliento con su piel.

-Además, no me pueden robar. Mi corazón ya ha sido secuestrado.-Añadí, cerrando los ojos. Me dejé deleitar por el relajante golpeteó de su corazón, que se filtraba a través de mi oído, al tenerlo pegado a su cuello. El calor de su piel era como una droga para mi.-Y estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi secuestradora.

-Y yo amo con locura a mi rehén.-Se volteó entre mis brazos, quedando uno frente al otro. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, frotando nuestras narices en un gracioso beso de gnomo.-Cariño…

-¿Sí?

-Ve a ducharte. Apestas.-Sentenció, zafándose de mi abrazo. Añadió las zanahorias a la sopa y siguió cortando varias verduras más.

Agarré mi camisa y me la acerqué a la nariz. Arrugué el rostro al oler el petulante hedor a sudor que desprendía

-No es mi culpa que en mi despacho no haya aire acondicionado.-Me defendí, arrojando la blusa al cesto de la ropa sucia.-Y por la ventana solo entra aire caliente.

-Ahora el que se queja eres tú-Me señaló con un dedo acusador.- Mira que llegas a ser hipócrita.-Bromeó, pegándome un golpecito en el hombro con la cuchara.

Yo la miré molesta.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio, que solo era una broma.-Me dio un pequeño achuchón y me despeinó el cabello, como solía hacer mi padre cuando yo era un niño.-Ahora vete a la ducha, que pronto estará lista la cena.

Eso de la cena tampoco sonaba nada mal...¡Estaba tan cansado que hasta me había olvidado de que me moría de hambre!

-Estoy preparando tu comida favorita.-Me cameló, empujándome suavemente al baño.-No tardes mucho. Sería una pena que se te enfriara la comida que con tanto esmero he cocinado especialmente para ti.

Entonces me dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Aquel hermoso gesto que tiene el mágico poder de cautivarme, de hipnotizarme con su pureza. Dos graciosos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, cerca de la comisura de los labios, cada vez que sonreía ampliamente, y su rostro adquiría un aspecto alegre y lleno de vida.

Sus cristalinos ojos azulados me miraban con cariño, resplandeciendo con un amor juvenil, exactamente el mismo que sentíamos cuando fuimos adolescentes. En momentos como este, me doy cuenta que cada día que paso a su lado la quiero un poco más, que la amo demasiado.

Que no podría vivir sin ella…

-Tengo una idea mejor-Dije con una sonrisa juguetona mientras la agarraba de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el baño.-¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo?

* * *

-Un capuchino con merengue y un descafeinado, por favor.

-Marchando.-La sonriente camarera se alejó de nuestra mesa con un grácil giro y se adentró en el interior de la barra, donde empezó a preparar nuestros pedidos.

-Bueno…¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme?-Videl se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesita del bar, cruzando sus manos sobre la base redonda, hecha únicamente de madera, que presentaba la mesa.

-Oh, sí, bueno…Lo que quería decirte es que…

-Sus pedidos.-En ese momento la camarera llegó con nuestras bebidas sobre una bandeja rectangular, que dejó sobre la mesa.-Un descafeinado para el señor…y un rico capuchino con una buena ración de merengue doble para la golosa señorita.-Dijo mientras repartía las tazas rebosando de café recién hecho.-Cuidado, que todavía están calientes.

-Muchas gracias.-Agradecí a la camarera de cabellera rojiza, que sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

-Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.-La chica se despidió y se dirigió felizmente a atender otra mesa. Sus movimientos recordaban al elegante aleteó de una frágil y delicada mariposa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunté preocupado a mi novia, que seguía a la camarera con una mirada llena de rencor y desprecio.

-¿Qué?...Ah, no, no, nada.-Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y le pegó un buen trago a su capuchino, a pesar de que debía de estar ardiendo.-Esta riquísimo…Aunque quema un poco.-Añadió abanicándose la lengua con la mano, algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, es normal, la camarera nos ha avisado de que los acaban de hacer…

-Ah, es verdad. Mira que soy tonta.-Se pegó un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con el puño, enseñando la lengua al hacerlo.

La mire extrañado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada…Es solo que no pareces tu misma…

-Pues ya ves, soy la misma Videl de siempre.-Dejó escapar una extraña risa, como si fuera forzada.

-Serán solo imaginaciones mías…-Contesté, no muy convencido.

-Sí, seguro que es eso…

Los dos nos centramos en nuestras bebidas, rodeados de un tenso silencio.

Palpé disimuladamente el bultito que sobresalía sobre mi chaqueta, en uno de los bolsillos.

Respiré profundamente.

Hoy es el gran día. Debe ser aquí, justo en este lugar, en el bar donde le pedí que saliéramos por primera vez.

-Bueno…¿Qué tal el día?-Pregunté, intentando romper el hielo.

-Oh, bien, supongo…-Respondió distraídamente, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello azabache.-¿Y el tuyo?

-Normal…Está mañana fui a pescar con mi padre y mi hermano, nos lo pasamos bien…

-Me alegro…

Guau… que conversación más interesante, no quepo en mí de la emoción... ¡Oh, por lo que más quieras Gohan, díselo ya, antes de que se duerma de puro aburrimiento!

-Bueno, Videl…Eso que quería decirte…

-¿Sí?-Mi novia centró toda su atención en mí, observándome con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Pues veras…Es…Es que…Y-yo…Quería decirte que…Que…

-¿Qué?-Me incitó a que continuara, con los ojos reluciendo con una nueva ilusión.

-Que…-Sus enormes pupilas me observaban con atención, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo en concreto…Y eso me ponía aún más nervioso.-¡Qué me encanta como te queda esa camiseta! ¡En serio, resalta el color de tus ojos!

El rostro de mi novia se distorsiono por la decepción, y bajo la vista para ver su blusa de color rojo y negro que llevaba en ese momento.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sí, deberías ponértela más a menudo.-Me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ya…Ahora vuelvo, voy un momento al baño.-Se excusó con un tono algo molesto, marchándose sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

-Claro. Te esperó aquí…

Esperé hasta que desapareciera tras la puerta del baño, y entonces comencé a golpear repetidamente mi cabeza contra la mesa.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota…-Me insulté a mi mismo durante el corto espacio de tiempo que había entre cada impacto.

-Ehhh…¿Señor, se encuentra bien?-Levanté la vista, encontrándome con unos preciosos ojos avellanas que me observaban con atención. El rostro de la camarera que nos atendió esbozó una sonrisa de consuelo.-¿Problemas amorosos?

-Algo así…-Suspiré pesadamente, mientras la chica se sentaba enfrente mía, en la silla que había ocupado antes Videl.-Por más que lo intento no consigo decirle a mi novia algo muy importante…

-¿El qué?-Preguntó curiosa la peli-roja, arqueando una ceja. Después, apoyó el mentón sobre su mano derecha, que formaba un inacabado puño.-Si no es demasiado atrevimiento por mi parte preguntar, claro.

Sonreí de forma amigable, agradeciendo su desinteresada preocupación.

-Verás, lo que pasa es que…-Saqué el pequeño objeto que descansaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y se lo mostré a la chica.

-Oh, ya veo…Entiendo cual es el problema.

-En toda la tarde no he dicho más que tonterías y creo que Videl empieza a molestarse seriamente. Videl es mi novia.-Aclaré rápidamente, al comprender que ella no tenía porque saber ese detalle.

-He supuesto que lo era.-Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Ahora está en el baño, y parece muy enfadada…Debe pensar que soy un idiota.-Dejé el objeto que extraje de la chaqueta a mí lado, y hundí el rostro entre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

La camarera estiró el brazo y colocó su mano derecha sobre la mía, en un gesto de apoyo.

-Si te ayuda de algo, puedes practicar conmigo si quieres.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Alcé el rostro, esperanzado.-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Si es para ayudar a un chico dulce y enamorado…Lo hare encantada.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor…!-Titubeé, al percatarme de que no sabía su nombre.

-Bella…Mi nombre es Bella, un placer conocerte.-Me tendió la mano, sonriendo amigablemente.

-Yo soy Gohan, Son Gohan.-Estreché su mano con suavidad, por miedo a que si apretaba demasiado pudiera hacerle daño.-Y lo mismo digo.

-Venga, al lio, antes de que tu chica salga del baño.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Imagina que yo soy Videl ¿Vale? Actúa con total normalidad y recuerda esto, no te dejes llevar por los nervios. Mantén la calma en todo momento.

Asentí una vez más y carraspeé para prepararme. Bella se enderezó en la silla, apoyando la espalda rígidamente sobre el respaldo.

Tomé la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, y abrí la tapa con sumo cuidado.

Centré toda mi atención en Bella, imaginando que era Videl a quien tenía delante.

Inspiré profundamente.

-¿Q-quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Exclamó con furia una voz que conocía a la perfección. A mi lado, la imponente figura de Videl me observaba con puro rencor.

-¡Videl, esto no es lo que parece…!

-¡Desgraciado!-Me abofeteó con tanta fuerza que incluso logró tirarme de la silla, luego, se volteó con dignidad y paseó con rabia hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Al menos deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse!-Bella intentó detenerla sujetándola por el brazo, pero Videl la apartó con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Y tú a callar, fresca!

Salió del bar dando un gigantesco portazo.

-¡Videl, espera!—Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y la seguí desesperadamente calle abajo.-¡Por favor Videl, deja que te lo explique!

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Me has dejado muy claro que amas a esa camarera!

Intenté tocarle el hombro, pero ella apartó mi brazo de un manotazo. Se giró inesperadamente hacía mí.

Me quede sin habla al ver los enormes lagrimones que no cesaban de manar de sus maravillosos ojos celestes, cubriéndolos de una capa vidriosa.

-¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? ¿Qué tenías un amante? ¡Ahora entiendo porque no te atrevías a contármelo!

-¡Te equivocas, no era eso lo que quería decirte!

-¡¿Te atreves a negarlo?! ¡Después de haberle pedido matrimonio delante de mis narices!

-¡¿Quieres escucharme?!-La agarré de los hombros con fuerza, obligando a que me prestara atención.-¡Yo te quiero a ti!

-¡Mientes!-Sollozó, forcejeando para liberarse.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió que podría funcionaren ese momento para calmarla…La besé con toda la dulzura que era capaz de reunir en los labios.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Se alejó de mi de un empujón.

-Intentar que me escuches. Videl, contesta sinceramente ¿Crees que soy capaz de mentirte? ¿Qué miento cuando te confieso que te amo con locura? ¿Qué daría mi vida por la tuya?

-Y-yo…-Bajó la vista, ocultando su preciosa mirada en las sombras.

-Sabes que vendería mi alma al diablo por conseguir un último beso de tus labios.-Confesé con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Tomé su mentón con la mano y la obligue a mirarme. Contemplé su bello rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas. Al pestañear, dos cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma.

-¡Gohan!-Bella se acercó corriendo a nosotros, y se detuvo a nuestro lado. Respiraba con dificultad, intentando recuperar el aliento.-Creo que esto es tuyo.-Me entregó la cajita de terciopelo, que había olvidado en la mesa del bar por las prisas. -Eres una chica afortunada.-Añadió, dirigiéndose a mi novia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Videl…-Ella volvió a centrar su atención en mí. Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron durante algo más de medio minuto. Aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas, me pareció que estaba más guapa que de costumbre, algo que creía imposible de realizar hasta el día hoy.-La verdad es que ya no quiero que seas mi novia…

-P-pero si acabas de decir que…

-Quiero que seas mucho más para mí.-Me arrodille frente a ella y abrí la cajita. Tomé su mano con delicadeza.-Videl Satán, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Alcé la caja, mostrando el anillo a medida que había pedido por encargo especialmente para ella. Una alianza bañada en oro blanco con un diamante en forma de rosa en el centro.

Cogí el anillo y lo deslicé con elegancia y delicadeza por su dedo.

Videl me contempló atónita, petrificada por la sorpresa.

-N-no tienes porque contestarme ahora…Si necesitas pensarlo lo entenderé y…

Se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me calló con un beso. El beso más fantástico de mi vida, que transmitía nuestros verdaderos sentimientos en silencio.

Las personas que transitaban la calle en ese momento, aplaudían la escena con emoción o suspiraban conmovidos. Más de una pareja se acaramelaron de forma pegajosa al vernos, susurrándose lo mucho que se querían. Incluso Bella dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad, que enjugó rápidamente con dorso de la mano.

-Perdóname Gohan…-Suspiró Videl al fin, cuando nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Videl, no tienes que dis…

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo…Por desconfiar de ti y…Por tener celos irracionales de la camarera. Lo siento.-Se disculpó, tanto conmigo como con Bella. La sonriente camarera le quito importancia al asunto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Espera, ¿Acabas de confesar que estabas celosa?-Dije en tono burlón para picarla. Ella apartó la mirada, entre avergonzada y molesta.

-Te juró que entre yo y Gohan no hay absolutamente nada. Excepto la estrecha relación entre camarera-cliente, claro.-Prometió Bella, luego se dirigió de regreso al bar.-Debo volver, estoy en horario de trabajo…Además, creo que aquí sobro.-Se despidió con una risita tonta.

-Es simpática…-Admitió Videl, con la cara roja por el dramático numerito que había montado.

-Lo sé…Y para que quede claro ¿Debo interpretar ese beso como un "Sí quiero"?

Videl sonrió con suma dulzura.

-Calla y bésame tonto.

Tomó mis mofletes entre sus manos y me plantó un jugoso beso en los labios.

* * *

_Pero aún me gustas más, tanto que casi_

_ no puedo resistir lo que me gustas,_

_cuando, llena de vida, te despiertas_

_y lo primero que haces es decirme:_

Observe como mi esposa bajaba tambaleándose por la enrevesada escalera de caracol que comunicaba con el segundo piso, descalza y totalmente despeinada por acabar de levantarse.

Se desperezó en medio del salón, bostezando ruidosamente. La escotada camiseta que llevaba a juego con el short violeta de su pijama, se levantó al alzar los brazos, enseñando su barriga hasta la altura del ombligo.

Luego, se talló el ojo con pereza, aún media dormida. Al verme, esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

Se acercó con paso lento a la cocina, arrastrando los pies pesadamente por el pavimento de madera, entablado por un delicado parqué color café oscuro. Justo como a ella le gustaba.

Se sentó sobre mis rodillas, en una de las cuatro sillas de madera que rodeaban la sencilla mesa de sutiles acabados.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus suaves brazos, pequeños y aparentemente delicados, pero que en realidad poseían la fuerza de un gran luchador de artes marciales, cuyo cuerpo ha sido curtido por intensivas horas de entrenamiento sin descanso.

Ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hueco de mi cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el. Restregó cariñosamente su cara por mi cuello, ronroneando como un gatito.

Deslicé mis dedos por su enmarañada cabellera azabache, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

Con la otra mano, acaricie su abdomen, por debajo de la fina camiseta. Con el dedo dibuje diferentes figuras geométricas; círculos, rombos y pentágonos, entre otros, se marcaron invisiblemente sobre su tersa y pálida piel, provocando un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su cabello, hundiendo mi rostro en un mar de hebras color ónix.

Inspiré profundamente. El agradable aroma a melocotón y cerezas que desprendía su pelo bailo alrededor de mi nariz, introduciéndose por las fosas nasales.

Ella recorrió de forma juguetona mi cuello con su dedo, acabando en mi pecho, sobre el que dibujo la forma de un gigantesco corazón.

De repente, ella se levantó de la silla de un enérgico salto, y me miró con sus ojos llenos de vida, ya completamente desvelada.

Sonrió enseñando los dientes, que resplandecían como diminutas perlas blancas, dispuestas ordenadamente en dos filas paralelas.

Entrelazó las manos tras su espalda y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Sus pupilas, de un curioso color cielo, me observaron con una incomprensible alegría.

-_"Tengo un hambre feroz esta mañana, voy a empezar contigo el desayuno"_-Exclamó al fin, rodando sobre si misma y señalándome con el dedo. Después, se dirigió brincando al sofá.

Se dejó caer felizmente sobre el y, recostada con los brazos tras la cabeza, me hizo señas con el pie para que me acercara.

La contemplé desde el respaldo del sofá. La camiseta descansaba ahora algo más abajo de su pecho, y los cortitos short se enrollaban en la parte superior de su muslo, enseñando su blanca piel.

¿Cómo es posible que pueda existir en el mundo alguien tan deliciosamente bella?

Me incliné sobre el respaldo para besarla, pero ella me detuvo posando delicadamente su dedo sobre mis labios.

Me agarró por el cuello de la blusa, y tiro paulatinamente de el para que me acercara aún más a ella. Inspiró hondamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, saboreando mi esencia personal, o al menos a si es como ella lo llamaba.

Acercó seductoramente su boca a mi oído, y, con una voz inocente y amorosa, al igual que cuando un niño va quiere pedirle un caprichoso deseo a su padre, me dijo:

-Cielo…¿Podrías preparar hoy tú el desayuno? No me apetece ni un ápice moverme.

Y con suma alegría liberó el controlado agarré que tenía sobre la camisa de mi pijama, y se acurrucó felizmente en el mullido sofá color caoba.


End file.
